The Rittenhouse family
by tvshowfan
Summary: Peter and Kayla's relationship and lives takes an unexpected turn, they have to cope with it and with some help from the rest of the Rittenhouse Family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rittenhouse family **

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters

In Peters apartment

Kayla went back to bed after having thrown up in bathroom. She climbed back under the covers and Peter put his arms around her and asked sleepily still with his eyes closed if she was okay"Yeah, just the stomach flu I guess. Just go back to sleep" Kayla said while she had a questioned look on her face before going back to sleep.

A couple of days later.

Lu walked in an exam room just to find Kayla trying to take a blood test on herself. Kayla looked up surprised.

"What are you doing?" Lu asked just as surprised as Kayla.

"Just trying to draw some blood" Kayla said somewhat embarrassed.

"Any reason for you to get a blood test" Lu asked while she took over and draw the blood.

"I only need a check up for just one thing really" Kayla said while looking down "I think I might be pregnant" she then said while looking at Lu.

"Are you sure?" Lu then asked a abit surprised

"I have all the symptoms; I have been throwing up, been really tired and I'm late"

"Have you talked to Peter about this?"

"Not yet I wanted to wait until I knew for sure... Could you please do me a favour and don't say anything… to anybody?"

"Of course, this somewhat goes under doctor – patient privilege" Lu said with a smile on her face. "You want me to page you when the test comes back?"

"Yeah that would be great" Kayla said nervous about the results.

The next day

Kayla walked into Lu's office, more nervous than ever about the result. She had tried to avoid Peter, which hadn't been that difficult since they had both been busy with work. Lu looked up from her desk

"Hey Kayla I've just gotten the results back, nervous?"

"Yes very"

Lu sat down beside her "Kayla the test was positive, you're pregnant, congratulation"

"Thanks... I guess" Kayla said with a puzzled look on her face

"You're not happy? "Lu asked with a look of surprise

"Yes of course… it's just weird and…" Kayla stopped as if she didn't know what more to say

"Well I'm guessing that this wasn't really planned! But you know what I think you'll figure everything out" Lu smiled which made Kayla smile too.

"Yeah I guess you're right, well I probably gotta find Peter and bring him the good news"

"Yeah you probably should, and if I know him like I think I do he will be thrilled, we can check how far along you are when you have talked to him, good luck"

"Thanks" Kayla said half out of the door

Lu couldn't help smiling. Peter was one of her best friends, but it somehow was strange to her, now he was going to be a father – a good one, that she knew for sure. Before she new it Kayla came back with a smile

"You haven't already told him have you? Lu said

"No, but I got an idea, could I loan my file?" Kayla asked with a big smile on her face

"Yes of course, but what are you gonna do? Lu said while giving Kayla her file

"I'll tell you later" Kayla said smiling

In the hallway 

Kayla went out of Lu's office to go look for Peter when she came down the hallway she saw Peter and went after him.

"Hey Peter wait up, got a minute?"

"Hey babe, for you always!" he said with a smile on his face that could make her melt at anytime.

"I need you to look at this file, I need your professional opinion" Kayla handed Peter the file

Peter examined the file with a puzzled look "why did you need my professional opinion about this. It's obvious, this girl is pregnant, the test is positive"

"Yeah, but what do you think about it?" Kayla said with a smile. He had no clue

"Well if the girl's happy then fine with me" Peter had no clue why she was giving him this file.

"Well the girl is really happy… if the father is"

"She hasn't told him yet?"

"No. that's sort of what she is trying to do now" Kayla looked at Peter who looked at her with a look of surprise. Kayla pointed at the name at the top of the chart and smiled at him.

All of a sudden he dropped the file and lifted her up and twirled around with her in his arms

"Are you telling me that I'm going to be a dad...? That we're going to be parents?"

"Yeah… are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. You and me raising a kid together that's great" he put her down and took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately, she returned it and it became more and more passionate. They stood there until Lana came by

"Hey you guys rent a motel or go home... or something" she said with a smile on her face.

They stopped kissing and Peter told her the good news

"You guys are kidding, congratulations" Lana said before leaving them.

"Damn that took you a long time to figure that out" Kayla said

"Well I didn't think the name was interesting to me so I didn't read it" Peter said defending himself, they smiled at each other.

"Does this mean that you'll finally move in with me?" Peter said Kayla just laughed and began walking down the hall Peter catched up with her; he couldn't keep his hands of her and kept rubbing her stomach all the way down to the clinic to see Lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later

Kayla had gone from patient to patient all day, when her beeper went off; she looked at it and saw that it was a private call for her. She took the nearest phone "this is Dr. Thornton" she said out of reflex, she had forgotten it was a personal call.

"Yes that's fine, but this is your father".

"Dad! how nice to hear from you! How are you and mom doing?" Kayla said glad to hear her father's voice.

"Great… both your mom and I are doing just fine. But more importantly how are you and how's the stomach?" Kayla's dad said proud to be a grandfather.

"Everything's fine and goes as planned. It's growing… Dad not that I'm not glad that you called, but are there a purpose to your call… I mean I'm kind of at work and have to get back".

"Yes yes I know. The reason why I called is that your mom and I are coming to Philadelphia tomorrow… we wanna go visit Keisha and then we thought we could see how you were doing, kind of make a weekend out of it… And then we could meet that boyfriend of yours, it would be about time since you are both living and having a child together".

"Yes it actually would be about time, but both Peter and I are at the hospital all day tomorrow!" Kayla said actually a bit sad.

"Well that's no problem, then we can see the both of you in action" Kayla's dad said as if he had made all the problems in the world go away.

"Well if you guys wouldn't mind, then its okay with me" Kayla said.

"It really isn't a problem. Well I will let you get on with your work and we'll see you tomorrow".

"yeah see you" Kayla said smiling while hanging up the phone. At the same time Peter came towards her "hey you want to go get a cup of tea or something?" Peter asked.

"You won't believe who I just talked to" Kayla said.

"No who?".

"My dad! He and my mom are coming to visit tomorrow".

"Great then I can finally meet your folks" Peter said smiling.

"Why are you so cool about meeting parents? Usually people hate that part" Kayla asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well first of all, I'm a pretty cool guy! Second it's pretty cool to meet the people who have known you the longest".

"Right… let's just go get that tea...huh" Kayla said before they went for the cafeteria.

The next day at Rittenhouse – E.R.

Kayla's parents went through the doors to the E.R. They had a look of confusion on their faces. They knew Kayla worked at a big hospital, but that it was this big and this hectic, they would have never imagined. A nurse came towards them "you look a bit confused can I help you?".

"Yes we're looking for Dr. Thornton, we're her parents" Kayla's mother said.

"Just a moment, I'll go get her".

After a little while Kayla came over "hey mom and dad" she gave them both a hug as close as her stomach would allow her.

"Oh you look cute with that stomach" Kayla's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Well there's no reason for crying about it" Kayla said with a smile.

"Oh I'm allowed, after all you're carrying my first grandchild" her mother said, Kayla smiled and just then a gun victim came in "oh I have to take care of this" Kayla said.

"That's fine we'll just stay…here" her father said, but before he knew Kayla was at bay five doing CPR on the gun victim. Kayla's parents stayed behind looking at their daughter working "that's it send him up to O.R" Kayla said before going towards her parents, while taking of the bloody gloves

"Wow things really go fast here, did you just save that guy" her dad said amazed

"Well he's stabilized now, but he needs an operation, so we actually don't know" Kayla explained humble, at the same time Peter came over "hey Peter let me introduce you to my parents".

"Mr. and Mrs Thornton so nice to finally meet you" Peter said while shaking their hands.

"You too we have heard a lot about you" Kayla's mom said.

"All good I hope" Peter said smiling.

"Of course!" Kayla said while slapping his arm. They all laughed.

"Well I'm really sorry that i have to leave you two so soon, but i have to go and I actually need you to come with me Kayla" Peter said.

"Oh okay… eh can I meet up you at the cafeteria, it's on third" she asked her parents.

"Sure thing you go do your things" her dad answered.

Kayla and Peter went off.

"I like your parents they're great" Peter said while them walking.

Yeah they are great" Kayla smiled.

A couple of hours later

Kayla had met up with her parents and had coffee, now they where walking out of the cafeteria.

"I'm really sorry that Peter haven't had time to meet up with us, it must be a busy day at the clinic".

"Well that's fine; he has his job to take care of" her dad said.

"We can go down to the clinic if you want? it's a free woman's health clinic, which means that they specializes in woman's diseases! And help woman with low incomes to get well" Kayla proudly explained.

"Is this the clinic you have covered a couple of times?" Kayla's mom asked very interested.

"Yeah… it really is an experience" Kayla said.

They went down to the clinic, the first person they ran into was Lu who was talking to Dylan or arguing was probably more like it. "Hey you two, this is my parents, they wanted to see where I work. Mom and dad this is Lu and her partner Dylan – they are both doctors here in the clinic".

"Well then wasn't it more impropriate to show them the E.R." Lu said with a smile while both her and Dylan shaking Kayla's parents' hands.

"Yes which I did… But since Peter works here and I spend pretty much of my time down here I thought I would show this to them too".

"Which you only do because Peter is down here" Lu said with a smile before walking away.

"One of your good friends? Kayla's mother asked.

"Yes, well she's Peter's best friend and she's also the one who makes sure everything is okay with the baby" Kayla said while rubbing her stomach.

"Hey kid what are you doing down here, isn't there enough work in the E.R. for you?" Lana asked from behind her desk.

"Yes Lana there is, but I'm showing my parents the place. This is Lana she's the one I lived with before Peter" Kayla said to her parents.

"Lana… have you seen Peter it's like we keep missing each other to day?".

"Well he's with a patient right now, but should be finished in a couple of minutes". Just then Peter came out of one of the exam rooms "okay everything seems to be fine, but remember to come in regular to get that blood pressure checked… okay" Peter said to his patient.

"Okay… thanks you're a doll Peter" the patient said before going out the doors. Peter came towards them.

"You seem to be pretty popular down here" Kayla's mom said.

"Yes he is" Kayla said with a smile and her arms around Peter's waist.

"Yeah sure... the best nurse ever" Lana said with a smile and a bit sarcastic, they all laughed.

"Peter you need to check Mrs. Smith's vitals. The poor pregnant woman has been waiting for hours" Lana said.

"Well before you go I would like to invite you two out to dinner tonight... if it fits?" Kayla's dad offered.

"Well I'm off, how about you?" Kayla asked Peter.

"Yeah me too" Peter said.

"Okay see you tonight then".

Later that night 

"That was a nice dinner with your parents huh" Peter said while them getting ready for bed.

"Yeah it was nice to see them and hear that they where okay".

"I really feel bad that we had to leave them at the motel".

"Don't be, they insisted to sleep there for the night. And when parents insist there's no reason for discussion" Kayla said from their bed.

Peter joined her in the bed and Kayla placed herself in his arms

"You think I made a good impression?" Peter asked.

"I knew you would care" Kayla grinned

"Yes of course I do, everybody does".

Kayla turned around and faced him "of course you made a good impression, they really liked you, they told me so" she kissed him.

"Really?"

"Yeah really sexy" Kayla said seductively.

"Are you sure that isn't your opinion?" Peter said just as seductively as Kayla.

"Hmm… maybe" she giggled, they kissed more passionately and they ended up making love.


	3. Chapter 3

Six and a half month later

Kayla lie in bed, her stomach had grown quit a bit, do to the fact that she was now seven and a half month pregnant, so it made a nice little mountain under the covers and she was not too happy about it. Peter came in to wake her up, only to see that she was already awake.

"Morning babe ready for a new day" he said chipper.

"I don't want to go to work today" Kayla said with a pout.

"Why…? are you not feeling well" Peter said with worries.

"I'm feeling like a house and nothing of my clothes fit anymore" she said even sadder than before.

"Well you know the scrubs at Rittenhouse can stretch like out to here" Peter said teasingly while holding his hands stretch out in front of him.

"Ha ha ha" Kayla said in a voice that showed that she didn't think this was funny at all. Peter looked at her with a smile and said very sincere "Well what it's worth, I think you're beautiful, you have that beautiful glow that every pregnant woman has".

"You're just saying that because you have to".

"No I really mean it, you look more and more beautiful everyday" he said and then kissed her.

"Do you really mean that?".

"Yeah of course I do! Kayla I love you so much and you're carrying my child – our child – our little baby girl, you don't look like a house, you look like a woman who is seven and a half month pregnant".

"Thanks…I guess that was just what I needed to hear. I was pretty clever being involved with a midwife who understands everything" Kayla said with a big smile "well I guess I should get ready" she said while heading for the bathroom.

Rittenhouse – R.W.H.C

Peter and Kayla went hand in hand through the doors to the clinic, they were smiling and laughing.

"Well I should probably go to the ER, I'm late as it is" Kayla said.

"Take care of your self, remember your pregnant" Peter said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah like I could forget" Kayla said smiling halfway down the hallway.

"She looks so cute with that stomach" Lana said to Peter.

"Yes I think so too, but I'm not sure she thinks so…! Well patients are waiting".

In the E.R.

Kayla had just finished a patient and put the file on the desk, when she all of a sudden felt a strong pain in her stomach; she yelled out and bended down. A nurse came rushing towards her.

"Dr. Thornton are you alright?".

"No I have a sharp pain in my stomach; I think I need a doctor".

The nurse called the doctor Matt "Kayla what's wrong? Is it your stomach?".

"Yeah…it really hurts… do you think it's the baby" she said between her teeth because of the pain.

"Let's get her on a gurney! I don't know. Don't worry Kayla we'll find out what's wrong and take good care of you" Matt said with concern.

At the same time in the R.W.H.C

Lana just got off the phone and had a concern look on her face. She yelled "PETER…".

Peter came out of one of the exam rooms "what is it Lana?".

"They need you in the E.R".

"Well I'm kind of busy with a patient who I can't leave, tell them I'll come as fast as I can or to page someone else" Peter said while thinking it was strange that they hadn't paged him instead of calling the clinic.

"Peter… its Kayla, they're working on her now" Lana said with concern.

Peter looked around the roomconfused, before running like crazy toward the E.R.

Meanwhile Lu came out of her office "he was in kind of a rush" she smiled.

Lana still with concern "they just called from the E.R. something is wrong with Kayla".

"Oh no… I'll go down there and see if there is anything I can do" Lu said sad, well on her way to the E.R.

"Keep me posted" Lana said after her

The E.R.

Peter came rushing through the doors; it didn't take him long before he found Kayla surrounded by nurses and doctors. He rushed over and took Kayla's hand.

"Peter I'm really scared" Kayla said crying and drowsy.

"I know babe" Peter said while caressing her cheek "Matt what's wrong with her? Is it the baby" he said still out of breath from the long run.

"I don't know, but we have given her something to sleep on so she could relax, that's why she's so drowsy".

Meanwhile Lu came over to them "Peter… come on let's give them some room".

"No Lu I really wanna stay here"

"Peter you know they need their space" Lu said friendly.

"Lu I'm telling you I'm not leaving" Peter said kind of harsh.

"Peter, don't make me call security" Lu said while dragging him away and sat him down on the stairs.

"Lu for the first time in my life I feel completely helpless. I mean she was fine just a couple of hours ago".

"I know sweetie, I guess we just have to wait" Lu said just trying to comfort her friend.

Matt came over and both Lu and Peter rushed up from where they were sitting,"we don't know what's wrong yet, but we're getting her up to a room where there's more quiet and then we'll run some more tests" Matt said to them.

"And the baby…?" Peter said with concern.

"The baby's fine. You can just follow".

In a room half a day later 

Peter sat by Kayla's bedside holding her hand. Kayla slowly woke up from her drugs.

"Peter what happened" Kayla asked sleepily.

"Hey morning sleepyhead" Peter said before kissing her forehead. "You bend down in the E.R. they gave you something to sleep on".

"Am I still pregnant?" Kayla asked while rubbing her stomach.

Peter smiled and said "yes we're still going to be parents. They don't know what happened yet, but Matt should be here with the test results in a while".

At the same time Matt came through the door "hey I see you're awake. How are you feeling?".

"Okay… I guess. A bit tired and sore that's all. What's wrong with me?" Kayla said tired.

"As far as the testing shows, there's nothing wrong with you".

"But then why did she collapse" Peter asked confused Kayla nodded too.

"Is it because I have pushed myself to hard? You know with work" Kayla asked with a guilty look.

"No I don't see any implication of that".

"But then… what now?" Peter asked.

"Well I'm gonna put you on immediately bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy and keep you here a couple of days for observation".

"You really mean that I'm going to lie in bed for one and a half month?" Kayla said like she couldn't believe what she heard "why you said it yourself that it wasn't because of anything like that".

"Kayla I'm pretty sure Matt knows what he's doing". Peter said.

"Well I'm a doctor too and I don't see why I should" Kayla snapped.

"I think I'll leave you two alone" Matt said halfway out the door.

"Why won't you do as Matt says?" Peter asked uncomprehending.

"I'm a workaholic, my patients need me; I can't lay in bed for over a month".

"I know you have problems with just relaxing and you think that your patients can't live without you, but it's not just about you now, you have a child to think of – our child. And if you won't listen to your doctor will you then at least listen to a midwife. You need to relax otherwise we will be in this situation again" Peter said very strict.

Kayla led out a breath "I know… you're right. It just feels weird I'm usually the one who tells people what they need to do. I'm not a fan of being told what to do".

"Learn to live with it babe" Peter said with a smile.

"Well I did learn something" Kayla said with a smile.

"What's that?".

"You can be really strict… in a fatherly kind of way!" Peter nodded "It kind of turned me on" Kayla said seductively.

"Really…" Peter said before kissing her passionately. "Well too bad you're on bed rest 'cause we can't do anything like that before your delivery" he said in between kisses".

"Oh boohoo" Kayla grinned before them kissing again.


	4. Chapter 4

One morning at Kayla & Peter's apartment a little over a month later

Kayla hadn't had too much sleep that night; the baby had kept her up, so she was very tired when she had breakfast with Peter before him leaving for work.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good" Peter said while drinking his tea.

"Yeah… its fine I just didn't get that much sleep last night, she was very fidgety and I just couldn't get comfortable" Kayla said while rubbing her stomach.

"So… everything's fine?" Peter said with a look of concern.

"Yeah… yeah… just tired I guess" Kayla said with reassurance in her voice.

"Okay...Well I'd better get going! Call me if there's anything and don't get off this couch" he said before giving her a quick kiss.

"I wont… see you to night" Kayla said while waving at him he waved back before heading out of the door.

Later that afternoon

Kayla had, beside from her more frequently bathroom visits, been lying on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V, like she had done since she had been put on bed rest, when she all of a sudden felt a pain in her stomach. she didn't think of it at first until she saw the water on the flor and realized that she was going into labour. She immediately called an ambulance and then Peter.

"Come on, come on pick up…" Kayla said before giving up. She looked for the number to his beeper, but it was in the other end of the room, she tried to reach Lana.

"RWHC" Lana said chipper in the other end of the phone.

"Lana… its Kayla I need you to fetch Peter and… tell him I'm coming in with an ambulance… I'm in labour" Kayla said in between her teeth.

"Sure thing kid, I'll tell him right away…Are you okay? Lana asked a tat confused.

"Yeah yeah… just get him… the ambulance is here now" Kayla said before hanging up the phone and glad that the ambulance had been so quick, she knew how to deliver a baby, but not on herself.

At Rittenhouse 

Peter and Lu stood ready for Kayla. Lu was the one who should deliver the baby and Peter should try something new and just be there.

"Aaah come on how long can it take to drive from our place to here" Peter said impatient.

"Calm down. You need to be cool when she comes in… besides you know she's in good hands".

"I know I just want her here now!" just as Peter said that the ambulance arrived with Kayla.

Peter hurried and grabbed her hand her contractions had become more frequently "Kayla… baby are you okay?" Peter said with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine… This is weird I'm usually the one welcoming the ambulances" Kayla said just before another contraction hit her.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour: lets get her upstairs" Lu said very professional.

The delivery room

Kayla's labours had been going on for hours now and they became more and more painful. Peter did his best by being there next to her trying to comfort her. But it was not an easy task; Kayla was a woman with her own mind – especially when in labour.

"Come on Kayla… push" Lu instructed.

"You doing great baby" Peter said encouraging.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in this position… and beside I'm not sure I want you touching me – you did this to me… remember?" Kayla said while pushing.

Lu couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Oh beside… you know our talk about having three kids…"Kayla said somewhat exhausted.

"Yeah…" Peter said like everything she said just went in one ear and out the other. This situation with woman hating their husbands or boyfriends was everyday to him.

"I'm taking it back after this baby is out I'm getting my tubes tide, course I'm not going through this ever again" Peter looked at Lu and smiled while Kayla said this.

"Ah lets see how you feel about that in just a moment, I just need one more big push" Lu said.

Kayla gave it one more push and all of a sudden the room was filled with the sound of a baby squeal.

"Here she is… a beautiful baby girl. Let's see… and she's a perfect 10 too, but that's to expect with those parents" Lu said before giving Kayla her little girl.

"She's gorgeous" Kayla said with tears in her eyes.

"Just like her mother" Peter said while stroking the baby's head and kissing Kayla's forehead.

"Lets get her cleaned up" one of the nurses said.

"You did good babe" Peter said before they kissed each other passionately.

"Hey wasn't that what got you guys here in the first place" Lu said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything Lu" Kayla said.

"Ah don't thank me you did most of it, see you later guys" Lu said glad that everything went well.

"Let's get you guys into a nicer room" the nurse said.

Meanwhile in the RWHC

Everybody had been on their toes and was waiting for some news. As soon as Lu was back in the clinic she was attacked with questions.

"How did it go?" Lana asked anxious.

"It went perfect. Kayla and Peter are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl".

"And the apgar test" Dylan wanted to know.

"A perfect 10" Lu said while throwing herself in the nearest chair she was exhausted.

"Is she really beautiful" Lana wanted to know.

"She really is, she is a very very beautiful baby – very cute" Lu said.

"Well when can we see them?" Lana asked excited about seeing the newest member of the Rittenhouse family.

"Well I think you should wait until tomorrow, it has been a rough day for them, let's give them some space to let it all sink in. Me on the other hand has to check in on them later to see how my patient is doing" Lu said with a smile.

"That's not fair" Lana said with a pout.

In the hallway the next day

Kayla was a sleep it had all been rough on her. Peter decided to spend some time with his little daughter. He carried her on his arm back and forth the hallway. He was talking to her when all of sudden somebody startled him.

"Hey Peter, what a cute baby, how old is she?" one of the nurses asked.

"About half a day" Peter said proudly.

"Has the parents left her here since the extra attention from you?".

"No…" Peter now realized that she had no clue that he was the father.

"Well where are they?".

"The father is holding her" Peter said with a smile.

"Oh my god is that you and Kayla's?".

Peter nodded.

"She really is gorgeous! So how is it to have a child of you own?".

"Well right now it's great and easy" Peter said proudly.

"I better get going, congratulation Peter, say hi to Kayla for me" she said before heading off.

"Will do" Peter said before going into their room.

Later that day

Kayla lay in bed with the baby in her arms, and peter was sitting beside them being proud, when it all of a sudden knocked on the door.

"Hey can we come in?" Lana asked with her head peeking in the door.

"Sure thing" Peter said. Before they knew it all of their friends were in the room. Lana was the first one to come over and have a look

"Oh my god Lu you was right, that is one gorgeous baby".

"Apparently everybody thinks that" Peter said with a smile.

"So guys… what are you calling her?" Lu asked curios.

"We have decided to name her Lily" Kayla said while smiling at Peter who kissed her forehead.

"Oh that's a cute name" Lana said.

"Yeah it really is… So… Kayla you still want your tubes tide?" Lu asked with a smile.

"Eh… I don't think so… not in nearest future I mean" Kayla answered.

"Good so we can cancel the O.R." Lu said sarcastically. Everybody in the room laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later

Peter and Kayla were leaving the hospital. It's custom that all patients leave the hospital in a wheelchair, which Kayla wasn't too pleased with.

"Come on there's nothing wrong with my legs I _can_ walk you know?" Kayla said a tat annoyed.

"Just enjoy the ride, it's included in the price… isn't that what you would tell your own patients" Peter smiled.

"Yes… but I look like a dork. It's not like I have had open heart surgery. I just had a baby".

"Hey there's no just in that sentence, giving birth is really hard work" Peter said. sympathetic.

"And you know this how? Have you given birth lately? It's harder than hard!" Kayla said.

"I'm sorry… I swear I will never mention it again… to you any way" Peter smiled.

"Good" Kayla smiled back at Peter, when they walked out of the door.

Kayla and Peter's place

Peter had just put Lily in her crib, meanwhile Kayla was in the bathroom, Peter just starred at his daughter, when he all of sudden heard Kayla in the bathroom.

"Oh my god" Kayla yelled.

Peter rushed to the bathroom "Kayla, are you okay?".

"Yes I'm fine, but where did these come from" Kayla looked down at her breasts "they're like huge".

Peter grinned "Kayla you're a doctor, you know how things works after given birth".

"Yeah I know, but I didn't think they would get this big".

"Well… I really don't mind" Peter said smiling while starring at Kayla's breast.

"Stop starring at them. And it's not like you're gonna get any out of them 'cause I swear I will punch you if you touch them, they ache like crazy".

"Well with those two attached to you, I'll keep my fingers to myself, you would knock me right out. Peter laughed.

"Glad you're enjoying this… Well you're not the one who has to carry them" Kayla snapped while leaving the room.

"Hey Kayla come on" Peter said while going after her into the nursery

"No I will not come on, I really think this is hard and we haven't even been here for half a day" Kayla said crying

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't think of all the changes you must be feeling… come here" Peter said while reaching out for her to come into his arms. She put herself in his arms and cried into his chest, Peter tried to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" Kayla said after a while

"I know… It's okay… Really understandable, you got all of these hormones flying around in your body, sure you're gonna snap sometimes, that's why I'm here – well partly" Peter said understanding.

"Have I said how glad I am, that you're my boyfriend" Kayla said while looking up at him.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again" Peter said while caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, they both smiled at each other.

"You'd think I would be used to this by now, I've had nine month of practise" Kayla said. They both smiled and they started kissing passionately only to be interrupted, by the newborn.

"I think she's showing us, who wants to be the boss" Peter said, they both laughed while Kayla took her up and they both cuddle with Lily.

At night a couple of weeks later

Lily had kept her parents up most of the night, awaken them almost every hour, Kayla and Peter had taken turns to try and comfort Lily and make her sleep. Finally Kayla and Peter had had a couple of hours a sleep and were now sleeping in each other's arms, when Lily started crying again and both Kayla and Peter woke up with a jump. Kayla slowly started to get of bed, but Peter said "no I'll take her, you just get some rest" almost in a whisperer.

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked in yawn.

"Yeah just go back to sleep" Peter said already on his way to the nursery.

"Okay…" Kayla said practically asleep.

Meanwhile in the nursery

Peter sleepily walked into the nursery and looked at Lily. He led out a breath.

"Lily Marie Thornton Riggs, you're gonna kill your mom and I if you not sleeping soon" Peter said while taken her up in his arms, Lily stopped crying and just smiled at her father.

"Yeah you're just smiling, but I'm tired…" he smiled "those puppy eyes are gonna get me, well actually us in trouble with your mom someday" Peter said while putting himself in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Let's just sit here until you fall a sleep" Peter said very sleepy.

The next morning

Kayla had slept great. She woke up and stretched her arms over to the other side of the bed where Peter was supposed to be, only to find him not being there.

"That's weird" she said to herself, while she got out of bed and began walking towards the nursery. Once she got there the sight that met her made her smile.

"Peter… honey… Peeeter" she called. Peter slowly woke up, at first he didn't know where he was, until he realised that he had fallen a sleep with Lily in his arms.

"That's cute" Kayla smiled.

"Yeah I think I know how to make her sleep" Peter said while putting Lily back in her crib.

"Is she still asleep?" Kayla asked.

"Yes" Peter whispered while walking towards Kayla, who stood in the doorway. He put his arms around her and kissed her "morning beautiful" he said before giving her another kiss.

"Morning" Kayla responded smiling and kissing him. Peter caressed the small of her back under her top. Then worked his way down her pyjama trousers to her butt, which made her moan a bit, they kissed some more and it got more passionate, when all of a sudden.

"Peter… Peter" Kayla tried in between kisses, but Peter carried on kissing her neck.

"PETER" Kayla yelled out.

"What!" Peter said somewhat out of breath

"I'm not ready for this just yet".

"What do you mean?".

"I just don't feel like having sex just yet" Kayla said.

"Oh… okay… that's fine" he said a bit disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, now I made you think that we… I led you on" Kayla said somewhat embarrassed.

Peter looked her straight in the eyes and said reassuring "don't think about it… it's fine - really… we'll just wait until you're ready".

"You're not mad?".

"At you...? Never… you just had a baby…these things take time… come on lets get some breakfast".

Kayla smiled at Peter, who smiled back.

About a month later

Peter had started working again after having some time off to be with Kayla and little baby Lily. Kayla was still on maternity leave, but was beginning to get bored at home, so she decided to go visit everybody at Rittenhouse.

Kayla went trough the doors, with Lily on her hip, to the clinic. Lana immediately saw her from her desk.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a stay at home mom for another couple of months?".

"Yeah, but it's not like there's much to do at home and I get bored easily… soo I thought I would come and see how you all were doing".

"Well we're fine. Busy like always. Are you planning to go done to the E.R. too?" Lana said while reaching out for her to hold Lily. Kayla reached Lily to her.

"Yes, that's the plan... Lana can I talk to you…? It's kind of personal" Kayla asked.

"Sure kiddo what is it" Lana said while playing with Lily on her lab.

"Well… when is it normal to want sex again after given birth?".

"Hmm… well you know that's individual".

"Yeah I know, but it's not like I'm too tired or too sore, I just plain don't feel like it. And I'm beginning to feel like I'm letting Peter down or something".

"Is he pushing you?"

"NO… not at all, he's been great, but he has tried to… you know… approach me".

"So you have tried to have sex?".

"No not really… we have cuddled and stuff… and then I have been the one to stop it".

Just then Lu came over to the desk "oh hey Kayla, what are you doing here?".

"I just needed to get out of the place, see some adults" Kayla responded.

Lu were tickling Lily "sure…oh were I interrupting something?".

"No we were just talking about how long it's normal not wanting sex after a baby" Lana said.

"You and Peter haven't had sex yet?" Lu asked looking at Kayla.

"No and I'm beginning to feel like maybe we should, but I just really don't feel like it".

"What does Peter say about it?".

"Well you know him, he's great and keeps saying that it's okay and we'll just take things slowly, but … I don't know".

"Well you know sometimes you just have to get over your hurdles… and just do it" Lana said.

"Yeah…I know I had to. Maybe you can try and surprise him or something, then there are no expectations from his side" Lu tried.

"Well… maybe your right, thanks guys" Kayla said. Just then Peter came out from one of the exam rooms, he was surprised to see Kayla and Lily there "hey there's two of my favourite girls in the whole world" he said while picking Lily up from Lana and giving Kayla a quick kiss. "What were you talking about?" he asked the women.

"Nothing" Lu, Kayla, and Lana chorused.

"Ookay…! Kayla you wanna grab some lunch?".

"Sure" Kayla said and they began walking when Lana yelled "hey you two, leave Lily here, I'll keep an eye on her, you guys need some time without a baby" Peter handed her Lily and they went for the cafeteria.

The following evening

Kayla had just put Lily down to sleep; Peter was sitting on the sofa watching television. Kayla tiptoed out of the nursery and quietly closed the door. She came over to Peter on the couch; she put her legs on each side of his legs and started kissing his neck. Peter was somewhat surprised.

"Kayla… babe what are you doing?".

"I know it's been a while, but it hasn't been that long" Kayla said seductively kissing him and started taking off his shirt.

"Mmm… are you sure you're ready?" Peter said in between kisses.

"More than sure" she responded kissing him more passionate.

"Okay…!" Peter said out of breath, lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, slowly put her down on the bed still kissing her.

"Kayla… are you sure you're sure?".

"Just shut up and kiss me" Kayla said and he did as she demanded.

"But…" Kayla interrupted him with a kiss and they started having sex for the first time in a long time.

Awhile later

"Wow that was defiantly worth waiting for" Peter said, Kayla just grinned and put herself closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine… actually I'm more than fine" she said and turned around and faced him.

"Good" Peter smiled and gave her a big kiss. Just then Lily cried from the nursery.

"She's gonna be pain isn't she? Peter smiled.

"It's possible" Kayla said and they both laughed.


End file.
